Ryoki's Kiss
by kat009
Summary: Just a little zest between Ryoki and Hatsumi. ONESHOT


**Ryoki's Kiss**

By: Katryn Parker

----

**Author's Note: **Just to let you know, this takes place in Volume 8…and it's not going to be anything but a big makeout scene!

**Disclaimer: **_Hot Gimmick_ is the property of Miki Aihara and I do not claim any ownership.

----

"…say it again."

Hatsumi vaguely protested as he got closer to her, his arm snaking around her waist possessively and making her breath catch in her throat. "Ryoki…"

Ryoki's tall and lanky form blocked out the sunlight as he seemed to loom over her; his breath was warm and moist on her cheek, his eyes piercing into her as if he could see exactly what she was thinking.

But the truth was, Hatsumi didn't even really know what she herself was thinking. This was Ryoki she was with right now…the boy who had bullied her terribly as a child…who still hit her all the time…threatened her family…forced her to become his slave…

…_saved me from being raped…_

It was all so confusing. Just recently Hatsumi's life had been swept up into a whirlwind of love and mistrust, deception and hate. Everything was going too fast for her to keep up, and Ryoki was just so there, so warm and inviting. How could she resist the man who had saved her life? Especially when he had saved her from such a terrible fate as to be violated by Azusa and his horrible friends. And Hatsumi was so passive…Ryoki was yang to her yin.

"Say that you're _my _girlfriend."

She found herself loving the fierce way he said "my"…it made her feel so wanted and desirable. Before all this drama had started, Hatsumi had always that that Akane was the one that the boys wanted…but apparently that wasn't the way it was. All this attention was freaking her out…as if she was really just dreaming and that she would wake up soon. And sometimes she wanted to.

But not now.

"I can't…not when you're so close…Ryo…"

His impatience won out and his mouth covered her open one before she could finish, her eyes wide with shock although they'd done this many times by now. She leaned back against the wall as her knees gave out and the arm around her waist pulled her up to him while his other arm kept him leaning against the wall. He completely covered her as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. She was his, and he wanted her to know.

She opened her mouth wider and her hands clenched into the fabric of his long coat as she let out a small moan. Ryoki moved away from her mouth in response, on her jaw bone now. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back and letting him pull her up higher.

Hatsumi's thoughts flitted to the girl that his mother was trying to set him up with…the one that she had just now defied, making the first possessive move towards Ryoki that she ever had. Seeing the danger of losing him had made her realize just how much she didn't want that to happen.

Realizing her lack of response, Ryoki stopped his ministrations and looked her in the eye, frowning a little. "What's wrong with you…?"

"Oh…" she said in surprise, "I…I'm just thinking of back…back at your place…with that girl…"

He smirked. "Yeah…" he suckled on her jaw bone again."You were great back there…"

Hatsumi gasped when she felt his hand move down below her waist and onto her bottom, feeling something intimidating and yet pleasurable well up in her stomach. "Ryoki!"

"Come on, Hatsumi…" he muttered, laughing throatily, "I can do this…after all, you are my girlfriend."

"Ryoki! Ryoki!"

It wasn't Hatsumi saying his name this time. Ryoki pulled away from her with a growl and she slid to the ground without his support, her eyes glazed. He didn't seem to notice, and made no motion to help her up. "Yes, mother?"

"Please come here, darling!"

Ryoki glanced down at Hatsumi. "Oh…get up, idiot." He nudged her with his foot, crossing his arms. "Well? Are you coming?"

Yeah, she was his girlfriend.

But she still didn't know why.

----

**Author's Note:** Haha…I bet that really sucked…but I don't want to read it…just something I threw together at 2:30 in the morning because…well…I was bored!

Gaaah…

Hot Gimmick love.

--Kat


End file.
